Fluid-ejection devices eject fluid in desired patterns onto media. For example, fluid-ejection devices include inkjet-printing devices that eject ink onto media like paper to form desired images on the media. Some types of fluid-ejection devices employ moving or scanning fluid-ejection printheads, which eject fluid onto a swath of media as the printheads move back and forth across the swath while the media is temporarily stationary. Other types of fluid-ejection devices employ stationary fluid-ejection printheads, which eject fluid onto media as the media is moved past the printheads. These latter types of fluid-ejection devices are commonly referred to as page-wide array fluid-ejection devices.